


the nose knows

by andnowforyaya



Series: yaya's winter writing blast 2015 [3]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Broken Bones, Established Relationship, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae breaks Daehyun's nose (by accident).</p>
            </blockquote>





	the nose knows

**Author's Note:**

> for [daemzelo](https://twitter.com/daemzelo), who wanted daejae with [this prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/131340746561/person-a-sneaks-up-behind-person-b-and-tickles) <3
> 
> short little drabble for you <3

The hospital lights buzzed above Youngjae, garish and just a touch too bright. It washed him out, face pale and tense as he waited for his boyfriend to come out from treatment. He drew the hood of his pink sweater over his head, wanting to tighten the strings to pull the hood shut over his face, but thought maybe Daehyun’s first image of him after what happened shouldn’t be of Youngjae trying to hide himself, only his nose poking out from the center of a hoodie ring.

No, Youngjae was going to face the consequences, whatever they may be. He was going to face Daehyun, whose nose he had broken.

 _By accident_.

That was the most important part of the story, Youngjae thought. Of course he hadn’t meant to break Daehyun’s nose. He wasn’t a jerk.

Well, maybe he was a tiny bit of a jerk. It wasn’t his fault, though! And here he was being such a good boyfriend. He’d taken Daehyun straight to the hospital and dealt with all those bloody tissues and didn’t even laugh when Daehyun’s eyes leaked tears. It wasn’t his fault it was their three-year anniversary and Daehyun had planned a night of romance, a surprise retelling of their first date, being the romantic sap that he is. Daehyun had even been intentionally late -- though Youngjae hadn’t known he would be -- just like the first time they went out for a romantic dinner. Youngjae had been waiting near the cute Italian restaurant when someone surprised him with wandering fingers from behind and --

Youngjae knew _Muay Thai_ , okay? He’d been out of practice for a while but the reflexes were still there. The next thing he knew something was crunching under his elbow and a familiar cry of pain hit his ears. He’d turned and it was Daehyun, clutching his nose and dripping blood onto the sidewalk, eyes alight with betrayal. “What the hell, Youngjae!” he’d screamed, voice thick and nasally.

Youngjae had apologized profusely. It was a moment later that he noticed multiple balloons floating away in the sky. “Were those for me?”

“Not anymore!” Daehyun had cried.

Daehyun’s nose had stopped bleeding on the way to the hospital, but that didn’t keep him from moaning the entire ride there, even when Youngjae tried to pepper his face with kisses. Daehyun relented eventually, smug and testy like a kitten, snuggling up against Youngjae and demanding hair-petting.

The door to the waiting area opened, then, and Daehyun stepped through, pausing when he caught sight of Youngjae. Daehyun was pouting, and both eyes were beginning to black, and he looked like a really tired, zombie-fied version of himself, and Youngjae was worried for a second that Daehyun was still going to be angry. He kind of had the right to be. Youngjae stood and dug the toe of his shoe into the floor, chewing on his lower lip.

Daehyun strode forward and Youngjae tensed before Daehyun held out his arms. They met in a tight hug. His boyfriend really gave the best hugs, warm and close and just a second longer than you expected it to last, so you felt special receiving it. “I’m sorry,” Youngjae said again. “I ruined our date. I know you had a lot planned.”

“The doctor said it’s going to swell,” Daehyun whispered into his ear. “My nose is already big! Tomorrow you’ll wake up and my face will just be a nose.”

Youngjae laughed against Daehyun’s chest. The worry and anxiety slipped from him like soap down a drain. Or like balloons into the air. He smacked Daehyun’s shoulder as he laughed, feeling relieved.

“You can’t hit me!” Daehyun wailed. “I’m injured!”

“Come on,” Youngjae said. He took Daehyun’s hand and let them out of the waiting room. Daehyun’s hand was perfect in his; their fingers had always felt like puzzle pieces fitting back together, home. “Let’s go back to ours. We’ll order in, I’ll light some candles. We have a bottle of red that Himchan-hyung gave us that we haven’t opened. Let me make up for breaking your nose.”

.

 


End file.
